The digi-destined meet Pervertmon
by Baby Girl Kari
Summary: let's see..........the digi-desined miss thier bus to camp and go into a caste with pervertmon. What will the girls have to do to get out of there?..plizz R+R


Knock before going in

Hi¡, welcome to my fic. I hope you like it and plizz R+R

Disclaimer: I don't own any digimon character (sniff, sniff) and I don't own anything related to the song "Lady Marmalade" All I own is this crappy fic.

Let the show begin*********************

The digi-destined meet Pervertmon

__

By- Baby Girl Kari 

It was a sunny morning in July and some of the digi-destined were getting ready to leave. They had signed up in a summer camp in the woods. All the kids signed for the camp had to drive to the outsides of Odaibba and then walk about a mile to take the bus that would drive them to the camp. Their bus was leaving at 5:00 p.m. So they had arranged to meet 4:45 and then walk together to take the bus. TK and Matt arrived first with a little bag each one. Then Izzy caring his computer, as usual, after him arrived Sora, Yolei, and Davis. After that arrived Tai with 5 gigantic pink bags and a little blue one, Kari was following him. "Hey Tai, what took you so long?" said Sora. "Well, I would have been here sooner if Kari wouldn't have packed the whole apartment¡¡". "Wow, said Sora, if Kari packed that imagine what will Mimi pack" and as she said this, a limousine parked in front of them and Mimi went out of it, with about 20 bags. "Sorry it took me so long guys, but I couldn't find my makeup case" said Mimi. 

Everybody: *Sweatdrop*

"OK, C'mon we should get going," said Matt. Everybody started following Matt except Mimi. "Mimi come one we're gonna be late" said Tai. " How am I suppose to walk with all this bags??" said Mimi. "Well I'm not the one who brought them so it's not my problem," said Tai. "Well then help me," said Mimi. "No way Mimi, I am not helping you," said Tai.

__

5 min. later….

Everybody kept walking, it was already 4:55 and they hadn't reached the bus yet. Also they were going very slow since Tai was carrying about 30 bags. (His, Kari's and Mimi's)

They walked and walked but by the time they reached the place were the bus was suppose to be, it was 5:15 and there was no bus. " Mimi we missed the bus because of your fault¡¡¡" said a really angry Tai. "How come because of me? You're the one that walked really slow," said Mimi. " Well, I wouldn't have walked slow if I wasn't carrying your stupid bags¡¡¡¡¡¡¡", said a really, really angry Tai. "They're not stupid, they have everything I would need in case of an emergency," said Mimi. "And what would that be Mimi, makeup?" said a really, really, really angry Tai. "Guys come on, we won't solve anything by fighting. The only way to solve things is by a pacific way, because violence only makes things worse" said Sora. "SHUT UP SORA¡¡," said both of them. " Well if you won't stop fighting I'll have to take another measures" and as Sora said this she walked to Tai and Mimi, who were still fighting, and hit them both with a bat. Tai and Mimi fell unconscious to the ground. "Emmm…..Sora were did you get a bat from?" said a freak out Matt. " I always carry it in case I need it," said a cheerful Sora. "Oh" said Matt and then turned to TK and whispered "TK, you better not make Sora mad". " Don't worry Matt, said TK, I think she is already a little *mad*"

" Well we have to decide what are we going do", said Izzy. Everybody started discussing the possible options.

__

10 min. later…..

Tai and Mimi slowly opened their eyes and stood up rubbing their heads. "You finally woke up," said Matt. " What happened?" asked both of them. "Well….", said Matt "You two were fighting so I knocked you both with a bat," said a cheerful Sora. 

Everybody: *sweatdrop*

" So…. have you decided what are we going to do?" asked Mimi. " Yes, said Izzy, while you were unconscious we decided that the best thing to do is find a place to spend the night and tomorrow go back to Odaibba". 

So everybody walked and walked searching for a place to sleep. Until about after 15 min. of searching… 

"Hey¡¡, said Tai, look there's a house over there" Everybody followed Tai until they reached an old castle. "Wow, said Davis, this is a big house". "Don't be stupid Davis it's a castle" said Kari. " You know Kari, said TK, I think asking him not to be stupid it's pretty much impossible". "STUPID TK¡¡" said Davis and jumped at him, but TK dodged him and Davis fell to the floor and knocked his head. "Oh, I think he's unconscious, said Kari, but the important thing its that TK is alright."

Everybody except TK and Davis (since he is unconscious): *sweatdrop*

TK: *Blush*

Kari: *Blush*

TK: *Blush*

Kari: *Blush*

TK: *Blush*

Kari: *Blush*

"O.k. knock it off you two" said Matt. " Yeah, said Tai, we need to get Davis inside the castle". " Can't we just leave him here?" said Kari. "No, said Tai, although I would like to, that's not the right thing to do, so lets go". They all went inside the castle, Davis being carried by Tai and Matt. 

Inside the castle everything was very dark and creepy, there were old furniture covered with sheets and when they walked to another room they found some kind of old auditorium. "I don't like this place, said Mimi, it's so dirty and creepy". "Well we are here because of your fault", said Tai, "It was not my fault¡¡", said Mimi. " You better stop it if you don't want me to hit you with a bat –again", said Sora. "O.k.". said Mimi and Tai.

They went upstairs and found a large bedroom with 12 beds. "Well, I guess this will have to do," said Izzy. "You know its kind of weird to find a bedroom with 12 beds," said Sora, "C'mon Sora, said Matt, this is not weird. Besides you are calling this weird while you are the one carrying a bat everywhere ." Sora gave Matt an _I'm gonna kill you with my bat_ look, so Matt shut up. " Guys even if this looks weird there is no other place to go, besides this can't be a trap since there is no digimons in Japan," said Izzy. 

So they decided to spend the night there (besides they didn't had a choice). Tai and Matt placed Davis on a bed. After that the girls went to the bathroom to change, while the guys changed in the bedroom. After a while the girls came back wearing their respective pajamas, which made the guys blush since they showed a little bit more skin than normal cloths.

So they got into their beds and a few minutes afterwards everybody fell asleep.

__

About 3:00 a.m.……….

Kari had woke up and heard noise downstairs so she decided to go see what it was. But she had only put one foot out of the room when she tripped with a numemon. So she ran back into the room and decided to woke everyone up. "Guys wake up¡" "Guys wake up¡" "Guys wake up¡"

" HEY YOU BETTER GET YOUR @$$ UP NOW¡¡" yelled Kari. 

Everybody woke up and went to Kari (including Davis who was no longer unconscious) . "What is it Kari?, why do you wake us up" asked TK, "Yeah, said Tai, I was dreaming about Mimi…" 

Everybody: WHAT??

"what? " asked a half-asleep Tai. "You said you were dreaming about Mimi" said Kari. Tai made a horror face "What¡¡ no I meant I was dreaming about Mimi..cs" 

Everybody: MIMICS??

" Yeah mimics, I want to become a mime when I grow up" said Tai.

Everybody but Mimi : *Sweatdrop*

Mimi: *giggle*

"Anyway, said Matt, why did you woke us up Kari?" "Well I heard noises downstairs so I was gonna go check out, but as I went out I tripped with a numemon", said Kari.

Everybody: a numemon??

" Well, there is no way it was a numemon Kari, because we are in Japan and there is no digimon here" said Izzy ." I'm sure it was a numemon, go check it out" said Kari.

So everybody went out of the room to investigate. They went out but found no numemon but there were still noises coming from downstairs, so they went to check it out.

They reached downstairs and heard the noises coming from the room with the old auditorium. They went in there and saw lots of numemons sitting in chairs (DUH¡) and in the front a big digimon, which they didn't know. 

"Look, said Matt, that big digimon over there what is it?" "Well I don't know what it is but it certainly looks ugly." said Mimi. And in fact the digimon was really ugly. It was big and yellowish color, it had the big round green eyes and big ears and it drool too much. But at least it had two arms and two legs.

"Check it in your computer Izzy" said TK. So Izzy did. "Look guys it says it's a pervertmon"

Everybody: Pervertmon????

"Yes, it says pervertmon is a champion level digimon. It says it's really strong but his weakness is women. His attack is the spanky spank."

"Spanky spank? Asked Mimi, he really is a pervert" "But the question is, said Izzy, why is there digimons in Japan?" "I mean, continued Izzy, we always close the door to the digiworld, so there's no way digimons could have come here".

"OH.Oh…." said Tai. " What is it Tai?" asked Sora. "Well…. I may have accidentally left the digiport open…" said Tai.

Everybody: WHAT???????¡¡¡¡

" Well.. …. Before coming here I decided to go and visit agumon, but when I got out it was kind of late and I hadn't packed yet, so I left in a hurry and I may have forgot to close the door." 

"Stupid TAI¡¡¡¡" yelled Sora and took her bat out and started chasing Tai around the room. After a while they calmed Sora down and everything was ok again (except for little fact that Sora had hit Tai in the head and he lost his memory and thought he was a dog).

" I think the best thing to do now is go back home, this place is dangerous with digimons inside"

Everybody but Tai: Agree

Tai: Woof Woff

So they went upstairs for the bags and then came back downstairs. Everybody walked to the door (Tai crawled) and tried to open it, but it was locked. They tried again, but it didn't matter how much they pull or push the door didn't open.

"I think, said Izzy, that we need a key to open this door". "But were do we get the key from?" asked Kari. "Well, I bet one of the digimons has it, probably pervertmon since he looks like the strongest one." 

They went to the auditorium and took a look at pervertmon and Izzy was right. Hanging from his necklace there was a big silver key.

"Well, at least we know were the key is, but how are we gonna get it?" asked Matt. "Yeah, we have no digimon," said TK. "Well my computer said that Pervertmon's weakness is women." said Izzy. All the guys turned to look at the girls. "No way we are not gonna get the key from that disgusting thing¡" said Mimi. "I'm not touching that¡¡," said Yolei. (Hey she hadn't talked in the whole fic) " Don't even look at me", said Kari. "Can't we just knock it with a bat?" said Sora. 

"Girls come on is the only way to get out of here" said TK. "Can't we do it another way?" asked Yolei. "But how, said Matt, we have no digimon and he is to strong for us to fight him". 

Boys: please girls,

Tai: woof wooff

Girls:………..

Boys and Tai: plizzz, woof wooff

Girls:…Oh¡ alright 

Boys: Thanx, wooff

"So what are we suppose to do?" asked Mimi. " Well you have to get the key from his necklace and distract the other digimons so they don't say anything" said Izzy. " And how are we suppose to distract them?" asked Kari.

"You can do whatever you like just remember that Pervertmon's weakness is women," said Matt." So all we have to do is go and take the key?" asked Mimi.

"I don't think so, because there its lots of digimon there and also pervertmon would suspect if you just take the key, you have to take it without him knowing it" explained Izzy. " But what can we do?" asked Kari. "Well, said TK, there is an auditorium.." " Yeah, said Matt, you could dance or something" 

Girls: dance?

" Yeah, said Davis like a tabledance or something like that" "No way " said Sora. "I'm not a hooker," said Yolei, "Nah, in your dreams" said Kari. "I'm good at tabledancing¡¡," said Mimi. 

Everybody: *Sweatdrop*

"But why don't we wait till the morning and then leave?" asked Kari. " Well the digimon are there now, but if they find us they could kill us remember the computer said Pervertmon was really strong." Explained Izzy. " Besides I think the room with the 12 beds is for them" said TK. 

"Girls is either dance like strippers and get that key or dying," said Matt.

The girls turn to see each other; "well I guess we don't have much choice," said Yolei. "O.k. guys we'll do it" said Kari. " Now were can we get clothes similar to the ones strippers wear?" asked Sora. " Maybe there is something we can use in the bags," said Yolei. 

They searched in some bags and found nothing until they opened one of Mimi's bags. "Wow, said Kari, this are hooker's clothes" "Hey those are my clothes¡," said Mimi. "Well, sorry to say this Mimi but your clothes look like the ones a hooker would wear". "Thank you" said Mimi

Everybody: Than You??

" Yeah, I like my clothes to look like hooker clothes" said Mimi cheerfully 

Everybody: *Sweatdrop*

"Hey Matt, said TK, I think Mimi is a little "mad" too" "What did you said¡," asked Mimi. "Ummhh… nothing.." said TK. "Hey Sora, could you borrow me your bat?" said Mimi. " No problem" said Sora and handed her the bat. When Mimi was about to knock TK Kari ran and took the bat away from her. They started fighting and the bat flew and hit Tai in his head.

When Tai woke up he didn't thought he was a dog anymore, he thought he was a cat. 

After this little incident the girls got ready and used Mimi's clothes and makeup to dress like hookers. They putted short skirts tight blouses and lots of makeup. Mimi stayed the same since she was already wearing that. 

When the girls were ready Matt went to the auditorium room. All the digimons turned to see him. Pervertmon stood up and walked to Matt. He looked ready to attack when Matt said "Mr. Pervertmon I have brought you a present". " And what is this stupid present?" asked pervertmon. "I have brought you some strippers to dance for you". Pervertmon's eyes almost popped out of his face. "STRIPPERS?" he asked with a wide smile on his face. "Yep, said Matt, in a minute they will come in. I'm just gonna get the music ready." Matt went out of the room and took out of his bag the Moulin Rouge CD. They used Izzy's computer to play the music and Kari, Sora, Mimi, and Yolei went on the stage. 

They decided that each one of them would imitate one of the girls in the "lady marmalade" video. So Kari was Mya, Mimi was Pink, Sora was Lil'Kim and Yolei was Christina A.

They danced like they really were strippers and did a really good job. Almost at the end of the song Mimi bend over pervertmon and without him noticing took the key out. No other digimon notice since they were to busy checking Sora's ass. After they finished dancing they quickly went backstage and to the other room were the guys were. Their eyes were really big and they were drooling. After they were able to get the guys out of their trance they decided to leave. The girls were just about to change to leave when they heard a loud scream from the room next to them. "HEY, WHERE IS MY KEY???" 

Everybody: OH OH¡¿

"What do we do?" asked Davis. They all turned to look at each other.

"RUN," yelled Matt. "Wait, said Kari, we haven't changed yet". "Kari there is no time, let's go," said TK.

And everybody ran out of there (except for Tai, he was crawling) They reached the woods. "How are we gonna get home?" asked Mimi. "Well I guess we could ask for a ride," said Matt. "Matt who would pick up 9 kids at 5:00 a.m.?" asked TK. "Well it wouldn't be so hard if the girls kept those cloths:" said Davis.

"No way" said Kari and Yolei. "Well then we'll stay here and pervertmon will come and kill us" said Matt. "Oh…" said Sora.

And the four girls stood on the street dressed as hookers asking for a ride. After 5 min. they got pick up by a van. They went all the way to Odaibba and got down on the park.

After that each digi-destined walked home. Although they did had some problems explaining why they were on their houses at 6:00 a.m. when they were suppose to be at camp.

It was hard for Sora and Yolei to explain why they were dressed as hookers. It was harder for Kari to explain why she was dressed as a hooker and Tai walked on four feet.

And Mimi had no problem since her parents were accustom for her to arrive home at 6:00 a.m. dressed as a hooker.

As for Pervertmon they decided to leave him alone and first thing in the morning go and close the digi-port.

And everybody went to sleep as another "normal" day passed in the life of the digi-destined.

The End

Hoped u liked it. Now write a review. Since I spend 2 hours writing this I think u can spent 2 minutes writing a review.


End file.
